


The Baby Scheme

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron and Roberts talk after Nicola leaves





	The Baby Scheme

Robert ruffled his damp hair with the towel in his hands and pulled down his old blue cotton t-shirt when it began to hike itself up. He couldn't wipe the stupid smug smile plastered on his face and honestly? He didn't want to.  
  
Why would he want to? He was just about to receive a boat load of money and instead of using it for his old selfish ways, he really was going to use it for good. A baby for him and Aaron, a happy life with his husband! A new era for them!  
  
Once he checked his hair was dry enough, he tossed the towel into the hamper basket and stepped out the bathroom into the bedroom. He found Aaron pulling the blankets down from the bed and watched him get into his side of the bed, the left because Robert slept on the right.  
  
Aaron got into the bed underneath the covers and twisted himself to pull his pillow down and grab his phone. Robert slid in beside him and hummed happily.  
  
"So? You thought of names or what?"  
  
"Yeah actually but it depends. What one sounds better? Liar? Greedy? Covetous?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and pulled his pillow down to lie down. He faced Aaron who still didn't look happy one bit.  
  
"Oh don't be like that..."  
  
"Like what Robert? Annoyed? Because I can see you going back to your old selfish ways?"  
  
"Hang on, I'm doing this for us!"  
  
Aaron scoffed and leaned up on one elbow to look properly at his husband.  
  
"What, you getting yourself in another one of your schemes is for us? And all for home farm? Again?"  
  
"No! The money Aaron! You said it yourself today, surrogacy costs a lot and we can't even afford it right now. If we do this...then we can get our baby..."  
  
"But...but what happens if this comes back to bite us? It's gonna ruin everything. Robert, you could go to prison for this! What good will you be if you go to prison? That'll just ruin our chances already of getting a surrogate to agree with us. Two criminal records will ruin everything!"  
  
Robert rested his hand against Aaron's waist, his hand slipping underneath his t-shirt and he sighed.  
  
"Stop worrying. I promise you, I won't end up in prison and neither will you. Or Nicola. Just think of the positives-"  
  
"Yeah I'm trying. But...I just feel like you're turning back to your old ways...I don't want you to be that person again...I like the way you are right now..."  
  
"Says the man who had an affair with my old self?"  
  
Aaron sighed and shook his head and leaned down to rest his head into the pillow. He lowered a hand underneath the blankets to rest it on top of Roberts and squeezed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it like-I just don't want anything bad to happen to us. I don't want a repeat of last year where everything turned into one huge mess..."  
  
"Believe me..."  
  
Robert moved his hand up to trace his fingers around Aaron's stomach, tracing his scars, the ones that he had done last year.  
  
"That's the last thing I want aswell...but I need you to please...don't doubt me. I'll never turn into that person I was before. We're married and...and I tell you everything and...and I love you and I will stick by my vows. But I can't do this without you by my side..."  
  
Aaron gave a small nod but didn't get a chance to answer verbally because Robert smiled and pressed his lips to his and sighed. Aaron grinned and rested his hand over Roberts once again, keeping the warm hand on his stomach.  
  
"So...how does Carmen sound? For a girl?"  
  
"Uhh, I thought we were agreeing with Felicia"   
  
Aaron snorted and pinched his arm with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Shut up...?"  
  
Aaron grinned once more and watched Robert switch off the lamp on his side of the bed before continuing his sentence that Robert expected him to say.  
  
"Mr Sugden Dingle" 


End file.
